


Capture Bonding

by donotgobeyondthispoint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't think I'll ever finish this, Kidnapping, M/M, More plot than porn, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Pining, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Versatile Roadhog, some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotgobeyondthispoint/pseuds/donotgobeyondthispoint
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat are hired by a shadowy figure called Sombra, to kindap and deliver multiple Overwatch operatives. Roadhog gets attached to one of the targets, and makes up his mind that he will take him as his own. Much to McCree's chagrin. Roadhog X McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Abort mission, I've been kidnapped

McCree swore, ducking behind a stack of steel beams. There wasn't supposed to be anyone guarding this old construction site, but the symphony of gunfire around him had proven otherwise.

  
"Tracer! That intel we got was bullshit! There're hired guns all over the damn place!" he growled into his earpiece. 

  
"I know, love! Got my hands full too!" Tracer yelled back over the comms. McCree peeked out from behind his cover and took a few pot shots. He couldn't see anybody from where he was. A bullet whizzed past his head.

  
"When you get a minute, I'd love some help over here," he said. Tracer didn't respond. The earpiece started making a high-pitched whine. "Tracer? You copy?"

Tracer started to respond, but her reply was cut short as the earpiece fizzled out and started to heat up.

  
"Ow! Fuck!" McCree threw the earpiece away. It sparked and crackled in the dirt. "What the hell?"  
Another bullet whizzed by. McCree started looking around for better cover. A few feet away from him was a large warehouse with a small metal door. He dove out of cover and rolled behind a large stack of wooden planks. He ran for the door, swinging it open and ducking behind it. A bullet ricocheted off of it, leaving a dent next to McCree's head. He slammed it shut and pushed a heavy metal barrel in front of it. He scanned the warehouse quickly for another exit. On the other end of the mostly empty room, past a set of metal stairs that led to a large platform, there was another door. He ran for it. Just when he reached the door, it swung open, revealing a huge man in a gas mask. McCree panicked, pointing his Peacekeeper at the giant, but one swing of his massive hand knocked the gun from Jesse's grip. It clattered across the concrete to the middle of the warehouse floor. The giant man grabbed at McCree, who jumped backwards to avoid the man's giant arm. McCree sized the stranger up. He was impressively tall, and just as impressively wide. He had a massive pot-belly covered in tattoos, and despite all his fat, his arms were bulging with muscle and his chest was toned. McCree could tell he was outmatched in terms of strength, but the only way out was through. He stepped forward and swung a fist at the man's gut. There was no reaction from the tank of a man.

  
"Shit!" McCree yelped. The man grabbed him by the shoulders, tossing him into the stairs, then stepped toward him and pulled a small case out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a rather large syringe filled with yellow liquid. McCree stared at the uncomfortably long needle for a moment, before he grabbed a flashbang from his belt and let it fly, shielding his eyes and turning away. When it went off, he dove off the stairs past the man and rolled, bursting to his feet and sprinting toward Peacekeeper.

He had almost reached it when the huge man threw a chain attached to a twisted metal hook with nails pounded through it, catching his left leg and tripping him. McCree caught himself on his forearms, twisting around to face his enemy as he was dragged toward him. He glanced at the hook and realized, to his horror, that one of the spikes had pierced his boot and buried itself in his leg. As soon as he looked at it it started to hurt, and he whimpered, a strangled sound that was a mixture of fear and pain. He grabbed onto the hook and struggled, frantically trying to free himself, still being dragged toward his massive assailant.

When the man had pulled him all the way to his feet, he grabbed McCree by the arm and lifted him clear off the ground, tearing the hook out of him. McCree choked on the pain, adrenaline and fear possessing his body. He fought with all the desperate ferocity of a caged dog, and when his wild thrashing proved useless, barely even eliciting a reaction from the huge beast of a man, he did the only thing he could think of and sank his teeth deep into his massive arm as hard as he could. He tasted blood. The man dropped him, shocked, and he shakily rose to his feet, limping toward the door, holding his leg. He flung the door wide open and stepped out- directly into a huge bear-trap.

Jagged iron teeth mercilessly clenched around his leg, and he collapsed next to the door. In a state of panic and desperation, he crawled toward the fading sunlight beyond the shadow of the warehouse looming behind him, only to be met with another strange attacker standing over him, grinning like a maniac, with another large syringe filled with the same yellow liquid. McCree gasped as this new enemy drove the syringe into the side of his neck forcefully, draining all the liquid into his body. Slowly his vision blurred and he finally collapsed, giving himself away to the pull of the warm darkness.

  
"Roadhog! Hurry up and get him in the van."


	2. Chapter 2

McCree awoke with a start. He looked around slowly, trying to determine where he was. Looks like the back of a van, he thought. He looked out the back window. The van was moving, and it was dark outside. How long had he been asleep? His memory was fuzzy... Someone had drugged him.

He tried to rub his forehead, but his arm wouldn't move. He looked down. There was a chain wrapped around his body multiple times, pinning his arms uncomfortably to his sides. Slowly he started to remember what happened at the warehouse, and he started hazily looking for a way to escape. His blood froze when he saw that the huge man from earlier was sitting next to him, wrapping a bandage around the bite mark McCree had left on his arm. _I think that other guy called him Roadhog_ , McCree thought, staring at him incredulously. He was possibly the biggest man McCree had ever seen, even bigger than Reinhardt.

Roadhog didn't seem to notice McCree's frightened gaze, but he didn't want to chance it. McCree shifted his gaze down toward his own legs. They had been shoddily bandaged.

 _Guess they weren't tryin' to kill me after all. Must be wantin' to torture me to get information_ , McCree thought. _But this ain't my first rodeo_. _Ain't gonna tell 'em anything useful._ He closed his eyes and started trying to think of ways to escape, but his thoughts were still clouded by whatever had been pumped into him, and he drifted back into unwilling sleep.

* * *

  
Roadhog sighed to himself as he looked over the unconscious man sitting next to him. He felt a little bad about being so rough with him. He hoped Junkrat's trap hadn't caused any permanent damage. He eyed the man up and down, curiously. He'd been taken with him ever since that Sombra person had given them all those pictures of the Overwatch members they were supposed to be capturing. He kept McCree's picture under his pillow, looking at it whenever he felt lonely... And sometimes using it to inspire his imagination when he felt particularly pent up. He had been planning to catch McCree, get the money, and then run away and keep McCree for himself. Or, if Sombra wouldn't pay until he handed McCree over to her, which was almost definitely the case, he was planning just to take him and run. Love is worth more than all the money in the world, after all. And Roadhog was pretty sure that McCree would grow to like him, but he would keep him restrained just in case. He reached out and touched a lock of McCree's pretty brown hair gently, smiling to himself underneath his mask.

"Come on, Roadie, let's get him inside," Junkrat said, opening the van doors. Roadhog flinched, quickly removing his hand from McCree's head. He hadn't even realised the van had stopped.

  
"He's sleeping," Roadhog growled.

  
"So wake him up then," Junkrat said, bemused.

  
"I'll carry him in," Roadhog said, ignoring Junkrat's suggestion.

  
Junkrat shrugged, and went on ahead.  
Roadhog gently grabbed McCree, and carried him bridal-style out of the van. They had parked at the edge of a large abandoned quarry, surrounded by a thick forest of pine trees. There was an old shack built into the side of the cliff that served as Junkrat and Roadhog's current base of operations. It wasn't much to look at, but it was pretty good for a place to sleep. Roadhog carried McCree down into the quarry and over to the building. He pushed the door open and walked past Junkrat, who was lounging on a beat-up old couch, talking to someone on a holovid.

  
"Yeah, we got him," Junkrat was saying. "See for yourself." He pointed the screen at Roadhog, who tried to see who it was on the holovid. Just static. Sombra, he guessed.

  
"Good. Make sure you don't rough him up too much. We'll be sending a medic to your location," the voice said. It was deep and distorted. Definitely Sombra.

  
Roadhog scowled under his mask. He'd been planning to tell Sombra McCree had escaped. Of course Sombra would send someone to spy on them. He'd have to come up with some other plan. For now, he would just ask Sombra about the money.

  
"You'll get paid when you deliver McCree to us. No sooner, got it?" Sombra said, sternly, answering his question before he even spoke it.

  
Roadhog rolled his eyes. Of course. He was still going to keep McCree for himself, money or no money.  
He turned and went into the back room, ignoring the rest of the conversation. He looked around for somewhere to set his captive. He had a big mat set up in the corner where he slept, with two ratty old pillows; a few oil drums with a piece of plywood on top for a table, with a beat up old deck of cards scattered on it; a few folding chairs, and a curtain where the doorway was. For privacy. He carried McCree over to the mat and gently laid him on it. McCree breathed in sharply, and Roadhog drew his hands back. He backed up and sat in one of the folding chairs, which groaned under his weight. McCree stirred, squirming, before sitting up slowly, pushing himself against the wall with his legs. Roadhog suddenly noticed that McCree had a black eye when he looked warily up at him. Roadhog felt a little bad about it, but also a little justified. The bitemark on his arm was still throbbing.  
McCree swallowed, staring Roadhog down with no trace of the fear that had been so prevalent when he was fighting him. He looked like he was debating something in his mind.

  
"Thirsty. Water?" he asked.

  
Roadhog was surprised. He hadn't expected McCree to be so calm, let alone brave enough to talk to him. Roadhog just stared at him blankly. McCree leaned his head back against the wall. Roadhog got up and walked over to the doorway, turning back to look at McCree for a moment.

  
"Stay here," He growled. McCree sighed, defeated. Roadhog walked into the living room, where Junkrat was lounging on the old couch.

  
"Sombra said the medic's on his way," Junkrat mused. "They told me to keep an eye on him in case he pulls any tricks."  
Roadhog grabbed the restraints Sombra had provided them; some black metal handcuffs and a collar to match. The collar also came with a little remote with a few buttons and a knob on it.  
Roadhog gave a thumbs up to Junkrat.

  
"I'll keep them both in line," he growled.

  
"What's that you got there, Roadie? That new shock collar, eh?" Junkrat said, leaping off the couch and grabbing at it. "Let me put it on 'im!" He squealed, excitedly. Roadhog shoved him backward and went back into his room. Junkrat followed, still excited.

  
McCree sat up quickly when they entered, before forcing himself to relax against the wall. Roadhog could tell he was scared, even though he hid it well.

  
"I thought you were just gonna leave me in here," McCree said, eyeing the restraints in Roadhog's hand warily. "What's that?"

  
"Shock collar," Roadhog said. "In case you step out of line." McCree's eyes widened, just for a moment. Roadhog approached him, turned him around and started undoing the chains. McCree breathed a sigh of relief when they fell away. He rubbed at his biceps, groaning.

  
"Don't get used to it," Roadhog grumbled, immediately pulling McCree's wrists behind his back and clasping the black handcuffs on them. Now for the shock collar.

  
McCree flinched as Roadhog reached for his neck. There were bruises all over it. Roadhog paused for a moment. He'd let his temper get the better of him in that fight. Not gonna happen again. He looked down at the collar in his hand. Maybe it's a little much, he thought. He tossed it on the table along with the remote. McCree looked relieved. Junkrat groaned.

"What's the matter, Roadie? You gone soft?" He jeered. He scurried over to the table and snatched up the collar and remote excitedly. "Sombra specifically told us we were supposed to use the shock collar. And besides, I wanna see how it works." He creeped over to McCree, who shrank away from the collar as Junkrat shoved it onto his neck.

His eyes pleaded with Roadhog for mercy, but Roadhog looked away. Junkrat was right- if Sombra's spy told her they didn't follow her plan they wouldn't get paid. Or they might get in serious trouble.

  
"Now, let's try it out!" Junkrat said, giddiness apparent. He looked the remote over carefully.

  
"This button's for release, this one here makes it zap 'im," he said, pressing the red button to activate the collar, which started making a loud buzzing noise.

  
"Ah! Fuck!" McCree yelled, doubling over. "Fuck! Turn it off!"

  
Junkrat grinned, pressing the button again to deactivate it. McCree panted and leaned back against the wall, drawing his legs close to his chest.

  
"Now, this knob here-" he twisted the knob with a maniacal grin- "makes it hurt more," he said, pressing the red button again and delightedly watching as McCree writhed on the floor below him.

"Look at him squirm!" Junkrat cried, with glee.

  
"That's enough!" Roadhog roared, barrelling forward and tearing the remote out of Junkrat's hand. He fumbled with it for a moment before finally deactivating the collar.

  
"You're no fun, Roadie. Lighten up, will ya?" Junkrat said, huffing. He turned and left the room, quickly distracting himself with something else.

  
McCree curled up, whimpering helplessly on the floor. Roadhog went to place a hand gently on him, but stopped himself. He turned the knob on the remote as far down as it could go, leaving the room quickly. He looked around for somewhere to hide it in case Junkrat got any ideas, ultimately deciding to very gently place it in the glove compartment of the van outside. He made sure to stop at the water pump and fill his empty canteen on the way back, hoping McCree would forgive him for the shock collar incident when he gave it to him.

* * *

  
Jesse rolled over and sat up stiffly. His neck was throbbing with a dull buzz of pain and heat. He shook his head. He was still feeling a little bit disoriented, but the shock had served to wake him up some.

He looked around the room, taking stock of his surroundings. There was nothing here that was useful to him, and the only exit was the single door covered by a gray curtain. He didn't even know what was past it. He wondered if he could make it out into the woods before somebody caught him. Looking down at his bandaged legs reminded him that any idea that involved running was a bad idea.

He wondered if Tracer had made it out of that ambush alright. If she knew he was missing. If she thought he was even alive.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, which only served to remind him of his awful thirst. He would give anything for a drink right now.

  
 _Speak of the devil_ , he thought, as Roadhog entered the room once more, holding a very large canteen. McCree licked his lips.

  
"Don't suppose you'd like to share some of that with me," he said, dryly.

  
Roadhog lumbered over and stood, towering over him menacingly. He said nothing as he unscrewed the cap of the canteen and held it expectantly in front of Jesse's mouth. Jesse looked up at him warily, leaning forward and sniffing at the canteen. He wanted to be sure it was water and not some other strange drug. _Like a truth serum or some shit_ , he thought, carefully placing his lips on the canteen. He glanced up at roadhog for a moment as he tipped it up just enough to barely trickle into Jesse's mouth, which was maddening for Jesse, who could have downed a lake. To make matters worse, Jesse made eye-contact with Roadhog, blushing from the humiliation of the situation, but there didn't seem to be anywhere else to look. He hoped Roadhog was closing his eyes under that mask of his.

  
After his thirst had been slaiked, Jesse leaned back, water dribbling down his chin.

  
"Thanks," he said, after a long moment of debating with himself whether he should or not. He came to the conclusion that his best chance to escape was to butter Roadhog up, since he seemed to be rather compassionate toward him.

  
Roadhog stared at him for what felt like ages before finally, he quietly replied.

"You're welcome."

  
McCree nodded, pleased with himself. He finally had an escape plan.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my laptop. I barely remember writing it but I thought I'd share. Hope you enjoyed it and if you want to make my day, leave me a comment. Really, nothing makes me happier than reading comments on something I made :)


End file.
